


muse

by purpleph4se



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knifeplay, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Well - Freeform, theres very little plot lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleph4se/pseuds/purpleph4se
Summary: wow first post of 2020 with a piece of media that people barely even talk about anymore
Relationships: Stefano Valentini/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	muse

**Author's Note:**

> wow first post of 2020 with a piece of media that people barely even talk about anymore 

You were sure your relationship was nothing but professional.

But with the way he was in-between your thighs, you’ve gone to rethinking.

He had invited you over to his studio, as usual. You were his favorite model, he always said. 

This time he said he wanted to try something different. He said something was missing from your recent shoots. You of course obliged but, you never expected this to happen.

Your hands dug into the satin sheets as he stroked you with his tongue, spreading your lips with his fingers slightly to gain better access to your clit. The sound of him lapping at your folds caused a heated flush to rise to your cheeks. A gentle flick to the nub had you moaning, head thrown back again as one hand flew to the pillow behind you and the other moved to tangle in his hair.

Stefano let out a little hum, the vibrations only adding to the slow-building pleasure. He backed up a little, licking his lips before inserting one gloved finger into you. “So eager…” You were so slick that the second finger slipped in with ease, and he began to pump them slowly. “How does it feel, _cara mío_? Is it good? Let me hear you.”

“Stefano— _fuck!_ ” you cried out, his fingers speeding up the pace and curling ever so slightly. You panted and squirmed, amazed at the pleasurable sensations rippling throughout your body, and you felt the familiar heat growing in your belly. “God, please!” you begged, wanting for more. “Hm, please what, _tesoro_?” He obviously teased. A devious smirk twisting his lips. You keened a whine, but he only moved his fingers at a moderate pace, a lewd sound coming from his leather gloves and your slick. “P-Please, use y-your mouth..” You murmured, hoping he heard you. And he did because again his lips were around your clit, his fingers still moving inside of you.

You’ve forgotten about the camera, when you heard the click-whirr coming from the set up.

You desperately hoped these photos weren’t going public. 

You panted his name wantonly, your hand trying not to clench too tightly around his head. He alternated between long licks with his tongue flat against your labia to concentrated, small movements on your clit before returning to that wonderful suckling pressure, and you moaned loudly when he slipped a third finger into you.

He was having trouble keeping you still now, so he snaked his arm around to press against your belly into the bed. This only served to amplify the feeling of his fingers curling and moving inside of you, and you began to cry out in earnest.

“You’re so beautiful, _magnifica_..”

His words became a mess in your head. The camera went off again, you barely register it now, the whirr of the shutter already a familiar sound in your mind. The curling of your toes and the squeezing of your thighs against his head as well as the harsh tug on his raven hair told him you were getting close. “Please, don’t stop-” you whimpered, wiping the bit of drool from your mouth before clenching again at the pillows.

Stefano complied, paying special attention to your clit as the hand on your stomach moved to pinch one of your hardened nipples. Fuck. The coil in your lower body tightened, your body felt hot, and you could feel sweat mixing with your wetness between your legs. Faster, harder, all of it grew more intense and soon enough you felt yourself reaching the edge.

“Oh god, Stef- _fuck_ , I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” you cried out, writhing uncontrollably. 

And he stopped. He had pulled away from your cunt.

” _Fuck_ , S-Stefano—“ You sobbed. 

He shifted around on the bed. You clenched your thighs together hoping to get the least bit of friction. 

“Ah, Ah, Ah” he tutted. You gasped. He had pulled out his intricate dagger, dragging it up your thigh, causing them to spread again. “Did I allow that, _cara_?” He ran the blade up the inside of your thigh. “N-No..” He hummed in response. You shuddered out a gasp as he twirled the point around your breasts. Over and under and up to go around your nipples. When he flattened the cold blade against them, they hardened. You fought against pressing your thighs together, though you failed to hide the roll of your hips. 

“Are you enjoying this, _mía_ _bella_?” He brought the blade to your face. You had to remain still. Stefano smiled at your lack of action. He dragged the flat of it across your bottom lip. The sharp edges caught the light and made you shiver as he pulled it across your cheek until his thumb was on your chin. Dutifully, you opened your mouth, gently sucking on his thumb when it was offered. Stefano felt his pants get tighter, he was becoming impatient. 

Your every nerve was on high alert. But your body could not tell the difference between the danger and your arousal. They danced like one and the same, making your blood burn cold.

Stefano continued to play, searching for the places where you reacted the most. He had found his canvas, paused over the center of your chest. Panic flares when he twists the blade to point the sharp end down, applying pressure.

His visage is manic as he slides the keen edge of the knife lengthwise across your chest, tortuously slow, splitting skin. Bitter stinging when the blade parts your flesh makes you open your mouth to scream, but no sound leaves you.

“There.”

Stefano sits back to admire his handiwork, eyes trailing after the streaks of blood fanning out over your chest. The nerves around your wound are burning in the cold air. He raises the bloodied blade to his mouth, cleaning both sides off with his tongue, “ _hai un sapore meraviglioso amore mío”_ he sighed.

He braced himself on either side of your hips, keeping his dagger out of the way for now. He took out his cock gliding the head over your sex. Tempting you, he coated his length in your slick. You sharply inhaled as he worked into you inch by glorious inch. His eyes rolled back, his mouth fell open, and his chest stuttered with a gentle heaving. When he had recovered, he gave you a sly dark smirk.

“Let’s play a little game, shall we?” He looked at the blade closely, then trailed it up your side where he knew you were ticklish. It gave you the strange sensation of wanting to shy away and lean in to feel more. As he pulled it across your abdomen, your walls contracted around his length and he gave a triumphant chuckle. “Just like that, _amore_.” He lazily twirled the tip around your nipple again, shuddering as your body reacted. “Just like that.” 

Steeling himself, he increases the power behind his thrusts. Your pussy grips him as he rocks back and then quickly juts forward, plunging his cock into your depths. His glove clad hands dug into your hips. He punctuates the end of every deep stroke with a sharp jab of his hips, probing against your cervix.

Although it feels mostly congealed, the shallow cut on your chest makes itself known with a spark of pain whenever he manages a particularly strong thrust. Without warning, Stefano doubles over and brings his mouth to the wound, lapping at it insistently. A passionate moan is wrenched from you at the sensation of his dextrous wet tongue swirling circles on your chest, mopping up every last trace of blood. You feel yourself clench with excitement when he seems to lose himself in the action a little, fixing his mouth on the area and slurping, humming a low, satisfied ‘mmm’.

You could barely see straight. Release was just out of reach. Your skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; so was Stefano's. He held onto his composure, which left you more room to lose your mind in the pleasure. At one point he had pinned you to the bed, preventing you from moving towards the blade. That hand now pulled you up so he could kiss you. You grasped at his suit, hands clenched in the rich material.

“Please, Stefano,” you whispered.

“What is it, _bella_?” He leaned your head one way so he could suck on the juncture of your neck.

“More..”

“What was that?” he hummed .

You whimpered. “Cut me more, Stefano,” you begged. “P-Please.”

” _Dio..Sei perfetto amore mío_ ”

He pushed you back onto the sheets and stared at your body. His eyes raked over the work he had already done as if he was looking for a blank space on a painter’s canvas. He found what he was looking for.

You tilted your head back as the knife grazed across your collarbones. It trailed up and circled your neck as if tracing a tight necklace. When it reached the mark Stefano had sucked, he gave you one last look of askance. Your voice was broken and strung out.

“ _F-Fuck,_ yes _-_ ”

He nicked your skin. There was a slight sting that made you grimace, but it made your heart thunder in your chest. Stefano watched your eyes close and your hands fist in the sheets. He leaned down and wrapped his lips around your wound, sucking on it.

His head spins with pleasure, your heat, your scent; all of you. You intoxicate him, an addiction he’ll never escape. He kisses you, the bitter taste of iron still clings to his mouth. It’s dirty. It’s wonderful. It’s all his. Your body moves up a fraction against the bed with every forceful pump of his hips, and you quickly reach up to grip his hair, grounding your body, your sanity.

Your back arches as you cum, mouth open in a silent “oh”. It’s the most beautiful sight Stefano’s ever seen. He’s glad he gets to keep it forever with his camera. He fucks into you, once, twice, before he’s gasping into your neck, filling you to the brim with his cum.

You were sweating. Convulsing. Stefano held you close while you shivered through the aftershocks, letting you rock your hips. You finally stilled, panting. When you opened your eyes, Stefano was beaming down at you.

“ _Bellísima_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my italian is ok lmao its similar to spanish so i hope i didnt butcher it to badly 


End file.
